East Of Emma
"East of Emma" is the tenth episode from the first season of The Lying Game. Plot The Mercers surprise Emma (Sutton) with breakfast in bed for her birthday, and they give her a pre-birthday present in the form of a dress. Ethan sneaks in to wish his girlfriend happy birthday, too. Emma's more worried that Sutton could be home any second to mess everything up. Emma decides she has to tell the Mercers who she is if she's ever to have a chance of staying. Emma tells Kristin the last few weeks have been great and gives her a tight hug, also giving Ted the same. Emma realizes she loves the Mercers. Emma then does not tell Kristin and Ted about the switch. Emma walks out crying and bumps into Laurel. She continues on her love train, telling Laurel that she loves her too. Derek tries to woo Char, but gets himself taken down to the police precinct after they get a random tip to search his car. Alec is up to more sneaky games. Alec asks Dan if they've found Annie Hobbs and then asks for another favor, after closing the blinds. Sutton makes it home and is looking for her family. No one's home, so Sutton takes her time saying hello to all the things she missed around the house, including her closet. The laptop rings when Sutton enters her bedroom and it's Ethan. Ethan thinks he's talking to Emma and for the first time tells her he loves her and that he has loved her from the first moment he met her. He puts his foot in it further by saying he never really loved Sutton. Sutton tells Ethan to meet her at the cabin. Sutton leaves a message for Emma telling her to meet Ethan at the cabin. She signs the message off as Ethan. Sutton then puts on the birthday dress and makes to leave the house. Kristin bumps into Sutton at the door and goes to help Sutton with her dress. Sutton treats Kristin like dirt, and nothing like how Emma treated her 10 minutes ago. Alec slips up and talks about the car that Thayer drove around LA, but the only way he could have known about that was if he'd been to LA. Alec tries to cover up his slip up, but Thayer doesn’t look totally convinced. Thayer and Mads pick up Char for Sutton's birthday party. While Char and Thayer are talking they seem to have a moment, and Char figures out that Thayer was in LA with someone. Emma finds the photo Sutton smashed of her and Ethan at Homecoming. She knows Sutton is home and it is confirmed when she realizes the dress is gone. Emma goes to meet Ethan at the cabin. Ethan meets Sutton at the cabin thinking it's Emma. Ethan kisses Sutton and Emma walks in and sees the kiss. Ethan realizes he's been duped. Sutton attacks Emma, and Emma explains that all she’s done has been for Sutton. Ethan backs Emma, but Sutton isn't listening. Sutton's really jealous because Ethan loves Emma now. Emma calls Sutton a vindictive little bitch and Sutton says the same back to Emma. Sutton leaves the cabin. Ethan tells Emma to fight for this life. Emma back down and decides to get a bus home back to Las Vegas. Emma calls Lexi while waiting for the bus and Lexi tells her to stick it out and to stand up to Sutton. Ethan gets to the party and talks with Thayer, explaining that Sutton is back and that she's coming to the party to drop her last bomb. Ethan wants to stop Sutton. Sutton is driving to the party when she notices someone in the back seat of her car. She loses control of the car and drives into the lake. While Sutton is drowning at the lake, Emma arrives at the party. Emma dances with Sutton's family and friends. Emma blows out the candles on her cake and makes a little speech. She's about to come clean to everyone about who she is when she notices someone lurking in the background. She runs off to find the person thinking it’s Sutton. As Emma leaves, Kristin following her, and they discover Annie lingering outside and Sutton is trapped in the car is about to submerge only seconds before she wakes up, but the car goes underwater with no one in sight to help her. Also see Gallery:East Of Emma Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Kirsten Prout as Charlotte Chamberlin *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Randy Wayne as Justin Miller *Sharon Pierre-Louis as Nisha Randall *Ben Elliott as Derek Rogers *Madison Burge as Lexi Samuel Title *The episode title evokes John Steinbeck's 1952 novel East of Eden, adapted as a 1955 James Dean movie and a 1981 Jane Seymour television miniseries, which re-tells the Cain & Abel legend of sibling rivalry to explore whether human nature is good or evil. In this episode, Sutton and Emma, who are siblings, become rivals. Trivia *This is the mid-season finale. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Series Category:Mid Season Finale